The Bite
by thestonedwolf
Summary: Dean Winchester Is driving along when his Angel appears with a new Hunting oppertunity, but what happens when Someone gets bitten... Sorry I'm Shit at Summary's :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Son?**

**A.N : I'm starting this because it was my birthday and I got no gifts except a dvd from my sisters stalker... An this is my second fan fic, ever.**

Dean turned the volume up on the sterio, so loud that it made the whole car rattle. " Hello Dean."

"Ah! Fuck Cas, what the hell?" Dean shouted over the smoth voice of Kansas. "I'm sorry Dean did I scare you? Well we need to talk. Now!" castiel half screamed over The Loud music as he Turned it down. ''there is a small Clan of Vampires that have settled in a place Called Mistic Falls. We - I mean I need you to go there and help a young boy he is Very Special to me."

''why is this boy so important to you? Is he another fallen angel who has Just forgotten how awesomely Angelic he is or has Micheal found a new But Buddy? " Dean mumbled drunkly in Cas' general direction.

Cas gave Dean the biggest Bitch face as he Stared at deans enchanting green eyes. " I'm Sorry Babe I Just can't Stay mad at you. But please Dean Jeremy means alot to me. He must not know that his Mother was implanted with an angels grace creating a Child, I gave some of my grace away to Miranda Sommers when She prayed for someone to help her little Elana get through her life without her Mother. Miranda made a deal with a rouge Cross roads demon, She Just happend to pray for an angel but I can't simply look after one Child forever so I gave Miranda a Son a little gardian angel for Elana. Please Dean he needs someone like you to protect him because Elana has been changed into a vampire and ...-" Cas broke into tears as dean Pulled the impala to the Verge of the empty Road. " so Cas your telling me this Child Jeremy is like your son."

Cas nodded as salty tears Streamed down his face and onto the seats of Deans car. Dean and Cas Sat there all Night and when Cas woke up he was Curled into Dean winchesters arms he kissed the top of Deans head and vannished into heaven to walk through the gardens of heaven.

**A.N I know that it's very short but I'm still bad at this type of thing and plus I wrote it on my phone in study so please excuse the spelling. Read and review please.**

**I will try to get another chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bite Chapter 2

**AN. Second Chapter and sorry for what may happen in this chapter well actually I Just want to make you cry...**

_As the light faded from the Angels bright blue eyes the devil croaked with pleasure for the last of what Stood between the Winchesters and himself had finally been destroyed. _

Dear Jeremy

If you receive this then a man Called Dean Winchester is coming to help you also after recent events I can no longer look out for you I'm Sorry but this is the last you will hear from me yet again I'm Sorry, my son.

Goodbye

_Castiel Novak _

Jeremy Wiped tears from his face as he read the letter that arrived this morning. ''Hey, Jer what's that? You better not have been expelled because..." Elena reached for the letter in his hand but a Small tear dropped onto the Curly name signed on the soft parchment the Black Ink slowly drying. ''He Said goodbye Elena you don't think he could be dead? Angels don't die, do they?"

Elena Pulled Jeremy into her powerful arms holding his human body flowing with salty blood that made her groan with pleasure.

A loud knock hummed through the quiet house. ''he wouldn't leave without appointing Someone to replace himself he Cares-"

Elena pulled the door open and she stood there and opened it to see a shortish guy with seductive green eyes and a quiet sad smile printed on his face. "I'm Dean Winchester and I need to see Jeremy ASAP."

''Oh, Jer there's someone hear to See you. A Dean Winchester." Elena called from the door. Jeremy wiped the tears from his face.

''What do you need to see me for Sir?" Jeremy mumbled. ''are you Jeremy Gilbert?" Dean was about to pull out his fake FBI Badge when the teenager Spoke again.

''So did you know Castiel Novak?" the Boy Continued to mumble but the woman decided to Push Jeremy into another room. ''I'm Sorry. He -just found out that his Birth father was killed so this is not a good time." Dean decided to use some form of higher authority. ''state police come to ask-"

''You're not state Police. My - I mean Castiel said that if he died you would come to help me. So Mr. Winchester please please don't lie to me. I'm too tired to deal with this shit. Elena please deal with this now."

''Elena you need to let me in Cas Said that your Brother need my help and I know What Jeremy is going through I loved Cas to and my dad died for me." Dean almost cried at the fact he never told Castiel how much he loved his former lover.

Dean turned away and Sat down on the steps. Tears streamed down from his green eyes.

''what am I supposed to do CAS how do I help him?"

Jeremy listened. Dean loved him and now this man looked broken "you're supposed to help me Dean." Jeremy Said as he sat down next to the Broken Image of a good man. ''I can't help you Jeremy I have nothing left to give you. My Brother, father and now the only two people left are gone and I don't know what to do, I loved him but I never said it now he

Has showed me a new part of him and I'm Supposed to love and care Just because Cas fucking needs me to. How can I love and Care when all I gave died? Have you got any brilliant Ideas?"

''Just look with your heart and not with your eyes look with your heart, the heart never lies ," Jeremy finished quoting Love never dies and Dean tried to hide his Sarcastic Smile ''I'm Broken Jeremy. 1 don't think I can be fixed I'm not a person who has a Big heart. Now is your sister . Vampire? Because Cas said something about Vamps."

Dean smiled at Jeremy when he started to update Dean on recent happenings. Elena hissed as this well-known hunter Bonded with her brother.

"I will end you Dean Winchester, I will kill you."

**AN. Now there is a motive. Oh and sorry for the love never Dies. It's ingrained into my Mind. Forever and ever. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Bite 

Chapter 3

**A. N. I didn't want to kill Cas but I had to So I could get on with my storyline and every review gets lots of virtual hugs and love. 3 X**

Jeremy POV

I woke up to the Smell of eggs and Bacon. While I stumbled down stares I remembered yesterday the Letter and Dean Winchester. But Before I start to Cry Dean has set out A place for me ''morning Jeremy." Dean says. 'morning alr- sorry my old care giver made me Bacon and eggs on Mondays. Now he's a mad vampire hunter. You're not a hunter are you? Because that would-"

''Suck yeah well It does Suck because after your brother says yes to the. Freaking devil you kind of loose A11 hope." then dean Smiled and continued to ramble on about School and how I was going to be late So he grabbed his Keys and shoved me into an old. Chevrolet Impala And then to School. Tyler smiled as he saw me get out of a strange guys car ''hey Jeremy remember no one Can know who I am"

I nodded and closed the door and turned into Tyler. "Who's that? A one night stand, a new Vampire. What is he Jer?" Tyler looked amused with this as I stood there almost in tears and I decided. ''he is my birth Fathers boyfriend I guess and Since I found out that. My last non vampire parent was killed I'm getting all the human help possible. So fuck you." Then I started to cry but it wasn't long before I heard Deans soothing voice. "Hey Jeremy you forgot your-hey you alright kid? Oh Jeremy come here."

Then he pulled me into a tight hug and we stood like that for a while "I know that it's hard, but Cas loved you so much and I know that you probably don't want to be here So we will go to the Principle to get you a week off school does that sound good Kid?" I nodded Into his shoulder as he let me go.


End file.
